


执子之手

by yanye1102



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 宇智波兄弟, 宇智波骨科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanye1102/pseuds/yanye1102
Summary: 预警：叔助X15鼬，所以有断那个臂设定，不喜勿入
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Itachi, 佐鼬
Kudos: 8
Collections: obkk





	执子之手

**Author's Note:**

> 前情：  
> 佐助三十那年，空降了一只13的小哥哥，结束了长久以来的单身生涯（？）  
> V  
> V  
> V  
> 三十二的老男孩啊（并不）/终于/把他的初恋/拐上了床  
> V  
> V  
> V  
> 助：感觉床上氛围怪怪的

月光，幽幽地穿过掩不住的旧窗，叠加在破旧双人床苍白矫健的肉体上。  
与坦诚相见的鼬相比，佐助显得过分矜持——鼬再怎么执意扒开他的衣衫，也拗不过佐助某方面的固执。  
现下佐助半躺在抱枕堆砌成的小山里，马甲全开，半褪不褪，任着鼬灵巧的手探入他衬衫散开的一线缝隙，摸索腹部的肌理。  
“你还真是跟小时候一样白啊。”鼬笑道，佐助能听见他隐忍下的颤抖。  
他自己的手呢，则从少年的尾椎滑过腰脊，在背部安抚似的摩挲。被冷汗蹭湿的手掌最终覆上鼬半边脸颊。  
“……你不痛吗？”成熟男子低声问道。  
这就是鼬啊。想到这里他心里不住泛起酸涩的涟漪。再苦、再累，也能够从容应对的宇智波鼬。他所熟悉的鼬。  
跨坐的少年反握住他，翘长的睫毛下笑意分明：“技术不错，但仍有进步的余地。”  
“……谢谢夸奖，”他干巴巴地挤出致谢，“我会改进的。”  
眼瞅着鼬僵直的腰身，他多么想再腾出手安抚地蹭蹭他。  
“佐助，你已经做得很好了。”鼬缓缓吐气，“可以试着……动一下。”  
佐助掌心下移，握住对方的腰，依言轻轻挺动胯部。  
“这样……哥哥能接受吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
鼬蹙眉，但不会拒绝。右手寻上男子的左肩谋求支撑，左手覆上自己腰间的五指，让指掌间的热度相叠。  
而后是浅浅律动的温柔以待，与呼吸间漏出的浅哼低吟。  
佐助定定地盯着鼬的双眼，“别忍着……让我听。”  
鼬微抿的唇上扬，“如果不呢？”  
佐助一把揽过少年直截了当地封住对方的唇。鼬顺从地接纳了他的唇舌，任佐助吃尽他所有可能的呻吟。  
“如你所愿？”松口时佐助贴着他的嘴角征询意见。  
鼬亲了亲他的鼻尖，低笑，“看来接吻真是一个能有效转移注意力的方法。”  
被少年的兄长这样宠孩子般对待，已过而立之年的男人实在有点沮丧。抬眸望鼬，他在月色的衬托下磊磊落落，如镀珠光，正是成年人的风姿。  
——十三岁的宇智波鼬，可以近观，不可亵玩。那十五岁的少年呢？总之在这个蠢蠢欲动的月夜，三十二岁的宇智波佐助按耐不住经年的悸动，犯下了不可饶恕的罪孽。而这场由他挑起的爱欲居然也为鼬所认同，不多时便被鼬夺取了半数以上的主导权。  
鼬正是如此。连做爱都可以有条不紊。  
佐助难过地瞥向鼬，目光是自己都不曾察觉的受伤。  
鼬的脸色比方才缓和了许多。他自然而然地牵过弟弟的手，慢条斯理地吻遍佐助每一根指头，每一枚落在指尖的吻都拨动了连接心脏的弦。  
舌尖扫过手上的薄茧，鼬不动声色地藏在眼睫后观察：佐助的手是典型的成熟男子的手，五指修长、骨节鲜明、结实有力，指甲边缘圆润整齐。鼬才十五岁，却无一处不像个大人，可与三十二的佐助相比，手上仍然欠缺十几年忍者生涯的历练。  
“我有一个问题，”鼬问道，每一个字都咬得清清楚楚，“这些年来，你是怎么帮自己剪指甲的？”  
毫无防备的尖锐问题。  
“……我想你很清楚。”佐助嗓音喑哑。  
“又想让我猜吗？佐助，”鼬深沉地盯着他，一如佐助端详他时的目光，“回答我，我想听你自己讲。”  
——鼬是不让人操心的存在，佐助也是。两年来兄弟二人日夜厮磨在一起，佐助鲜少因这类琐事而寻求第二个人的帮助。这未尝不是一种骄傲的坚持，于是鼬不多过问。  
“哥哥，”佐助想缩手，鼬不容许，“初夜时听我讲用牙啃指甲的糗事能有助于你转移注意力吗？”胯上一刻不停。  
“嗯……”半是应许，“我以为得到的答案会是影分身术。”  
“我确实试过。”  
“用牙啃的后续呢？”  
“……我没带指甲钳，当时，”他顿了顿，连带腰胯的动作，“那是在野外，我在山洞躲雨，睡在一块粗粝的岩石边上。”  
他回想起那个遥远的、孤身在外的雨夜：重伤初愈不久的自己，遭逢连夜大雨，指甲被雨水泡软，不经意间豁开一道口子，幸而只在多出的部分开裂。用牙齿啃咬后更是后悔不已——要知道他少有这种情绪。  
半靠在岩石边，他倒是摸到了岩块颗粒细小、粒度均匀的一面，便试着耐心磨了起来。就着雨水，竟然也修得平整。  
“……这种小事不需要分身术。你只是没看到我怎么操作而已。”见多识广、聪慧过人如宇智波鼬，怎么可能料不到他会如何自行解决。  
“用掌心下压，不断调整钳口的角度，指头弯曲，可以一点点剪开。”鼬忽然开口。  
“……嗯。”  
“或者让大腿夹住指甲钳压柄，把手指送上钳口。”  
“……嗯。”  
鼬微微凝起眉头，“可你不想让我看见，不是吗？”  
“……我承认。”  
“为什么？”  
“你比谁都清楚，哥哥。”这一刻他无所畏惧，回望鼬的双眼。  
鼬叹了口气，歉疚道：“是我的错，佐助。忍不住想把你庇护在自己的羽翼之下是我改变不了的本能。如果你因此觉得烦躁……”  
他托着佐助的手，再一次吻上指尖，像虔诚的信徒在忏悔：“请宽恕我。”  
“不，哥哥的心情我完全理解！”佐助不禁激动，如今的他同样想把鼬锁在自己的保护里，“……我只是不想让你揪心。”  
“佐助确实早就长大了呢，”鼬露出无奈的笑容，眼中蕴有欣慰的微光，“不过今后……还是让我来分担这个小小的任务吧。”  
“让我帮助你。”他神色真挚，道出的每一个字都那么的恳切。  
佐助重重点头，没有拒绝鼬的请托，就像鼬不会拒绝他的任性。  
他抽开手，鼬这次没有挽留，由着佐助按住自己的后腰一个翻身，把整个人笼罩在他的身体之下。  
佐助埋在鼬的颈肩啄吻，鼬给他的回应是自动自觉地搂住他的脖子，双腿绕上成熟男子的腰。于是佐助默契地加深了埋在鼬体内的律动，嘴上也没闲着，干脆地堵住鼬的嘴唇。  
情事趋于激烈，空气被此间的欲焰烫得暧昧煽情。破旧的床板嘎吱作响，愈发急促。  
可是。  
……不够，还不够。  
情意正浓，佐助的内心仍叫嚣着空虚与不满足。他渴望能与鼬每一寸肌肤都相贴，渴望用完整的怀抱把兄长禁锢其中。  
——把骨血敲碎溶作一汽，把灵魂搅拌打成泡沫。从今往后，再无宇智波鼬与宇智波佐助，只有宇智波鼬连同宇智波佐助。  
逝去的刹那间，他曾如此深切地渴求着。  
情热的高温或许已经把他的脑髓都烤糊了，才会在心里诞生出这样疯狂的谬想。佐助不禁自责，撑起上身远离身下之人，仿佛这样做就能预防自己失控。  
“佐助……”鼬在向他招手。  
佐助不疑有他，诚挚地送上脑门。鼬却拨开他汗湿的刘海，露出那只习惯隐匿的眼睛。  
“我们会永远在一起。”他如此安抚着他的兄弟。  
四目相对，鼬的瞳光里映照出曾经属于自己、而今融合在佐助眼眶里的眼睛。  
佐助忍不住微笑。哥哥就是哥哥，始终知晓他所有的心绪。  
“我们亦会共同承担遇到的一切。”鼬的声线被冲撞得有些不稳，“所以答应我，佐助。”  
“我会的，哥哥……”他蓦然察觉上涌的泪意，“彼此照顾，一言为定。”【END】


End file.
